


the seance

by snailsarecewl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Pan Klaus, Reunion, allison is the mom, au where they care about klaus, bens a good brother, bens still dead, luthers an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsarecewl/pseuds/snailsarecewl
Summary: klaus conjures dave to meet the fam.





	the seance

Klaus sat on the couch facing the kitchen staring at the ouija board in front of him. Hed asked his family to come to the living room to meet Dave but now, he just wanted to leave. He didn't want Dave to see how broken he was. I mean ever since he got back he was a wreck. Diego was the first to notice he was having second thoughts.

“Hey buddy, if you don't want to you don't have to…” Vanya was next

“It's ok Klaus we’re here for you.” allison moved her hand across his back comforting him. Ben moved from the bookshelf we was looking at to the empty seat by Klaus.  
“It's ok, you can do this…”

Klaus didn't know, he just wanted to sleep maybe knit something and forget. But he really missed his boyfriend, he wanted to hold him again he wanted to hear him. He just wanted him back…

“Klaus?” the familiar voice made Klaus’s eye widen. When he turned his head, he saw him, exactly how Klaus remembered him. Klaus felt tears in his eyes as he jumped up and ran to where dave stood.

“Klaus are you ok?” five asked. Klaus hold Dave's face stroking the air where it should be and although klaus could feel him right now he remembered how it felt.

“Hey dave…” Klaus whispered. The room went quiet as the siblings realized what was happening, ben was the first to speak though, maybe because he was the only one who could see Dave besides klaus.

“So are you going to introduce us?” Ben asked with a smug grin.

“Oh yeah, Dave this is my most, dearest, dead brother ben.”

“Nice to meet you ben. I assume you’re the only other one that can see me?” Dave asked ben, already knowing the answer has he reached out his hand for a hand shake.

“Yup, i'm also klaus’s only brain cell.” Ben replied.

“Ben, I am hurt, you know you don’t have one either!” Klaus retorted. Ben glared daggers at Klaus as Klaus turned to dave.

“Dave, the others.” Klaus gestured to the rest of his family.

“Before I introduce you to them I need to tell you somethings. First, no one but me and ben can hear you so you can either talk to me or talk using the ouija board.” Klaus gestured to the board.

“Second uuuuuuh well there isn't really a second I just needed to tell you that.” Klaus chuckled. Ben rolled his eyes and sat down Dave grabbed klaus’s hand and “dragged” him to the others.

“Dave this is Allison.” Klaus motioned to allison’s general direction all the while staring at dave.

“Um tell Allison I say hello and its nice to meet her.” Dave said awkwardly. Klaus inhaled and bowed to Allison.

“dave says hello.” Allison a little confused replied with a hello and a wave.

“That mountain of a human is Luther.” Klaus said pointing at luther who was standing next to allison.  
“Hello dave.” Luther said awkwardly not Knowing where Dave is.

“Uh hello Luther.” dave said while standing awkwardly under Luther's stare.

“Dave says hello, anyway next up is Vanya! My dearest sister, and a very excellent violinist.” vanya waved at Klaus hoping dave was right next to him, which vanya had guessed right.

“The grumpy looking one is Diego, and the child is five!” dave looked at all three of them and waved forgetting they couldn’t see him.

“Dave waved at you three.”

“Great so can we leave now?” Luther said.

“Luther, you were the one to suggest this!” Diego replied.

“Yeah well, I thought he was going to conjure him not make Dave talk through him. I mean how do you know this “dave” isn't a figment of his imagination.”Luther said gesturing at klaus who said nothing but looked down.

“Hey, too far!” five yelled.

“Says the one with the mannequin girlfriend!” five fell silent.

“Hey guys please stop. Just because we cannot see dave doesn’t mean he's not there.” vanya said. Luther fell silent at this realizing he was outnumbered.

“I can try to conjure him.” Klaus said suddenly. All eyes suddenly turning to him.

“Klaus are you sure you’re ready? You haven't done it in a while.” ben said getting up.  
“Yeah ben, i-i think I can.” he said turning to dave.

“You ready?” Klaus asked dave returning a nod in response.

Klaus concentrated on dave, trying to bring him into the physical world. He focused on daves touch, how dave used to look. Klaus felt the blue on his knuckles as he suddenly felt as though he'd pushed open a gate.

Klaus heard a couple of his siblings gasp then a hush fell over them. Klaus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

“Klaus you did it!” ben yelled happily

“Holy crap” Luther said.

“Well this just got interesting,” Diego mocked. Five jumped off the counter and rounded the couch.

“Well what do we have here? five cocked his head.

“I literally just introduced you two.” klaus said.

Five murmured to dave, “If you ever hurt my brother I will break your knees.”. Klaus leaned over to dave, and whispered to dave loud enough for five to hear.

“You know, if he was a little taller he’d be really scary.” five turned his head to Klaus as dave chuckled.

“Klaus, my dearest brother, say one more thing about my height and I will destroy you.” Klaus’s eyes widened as dave chuckled harder, the interaction seemed to soothe the tension in the room.

The siblings talked to dave and Klaus till the sun started setting, asking questions about how the two met, how being dead feels like, his favorite color, vanya played a song on her violin and klaus and dave cuddled for the first time in years. when dave had leave most of the siblings gave him a hug or handshake, except Luther who hardly spoke the whole time. Klaus walked dave out of the room where the two shared a long kiss and hug.

“Please don’t go.” klaus said, his voice breaking at the end. Dave didn’t reply and just held him closer.

“Please…” klaus’s sentence died when he felt the arms disappear, Klaus was left clawing at the air where his lover stood tears seeping from his eyes.

“Klaus you good?” ben asked, Klaus shook his head. Ben rubbed Klaus’s back, well at least he tried.

“I'm gonna go sleep.” Klaus said.

“Oh no you’re not.” allison’s voice replied from behind Klaus.

“You are going to back in here with us and tell us everything.” Allison grabbed Klaus’s arm and dragged him into the living room where he was bombarded with questions.


End file.
